


Bluestar Considered

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, The Prophecies Begin: Book 3: Forest of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bluestar's weariness, in spirit if not bodily after fighting greencough through the end of one of her nine lives, could not excuse neglecting her Clan. She watched Graystripe.
Relationships: Graystripe/Silverstream, Past Bluefur/Oakheart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Bluestar Considered

**Author's Note:**

> "Yes, I suspected," she mewed at last. "It’s a leader’s place to know things."  
> — Bluestar, _Forest of Secrets_

Bluestar's weariness, in spirit if not bodily after fighting greencough through the end of one of her nine lives, could not excuse neglecting her Clan. She watched Graystripe, who she had so newly made a warrior and then a mentor. He was neglecting his apprentice, and had taken to secretly leaving the ThunderClan camp.

Meeting with a cat of another Clan... Bluestar considered whether to tell Graystripe that she knew, or simply forbid him to leave camp and watch him yet more closely to ensure that he stayed within the territory.

Graystripe would in time forget Silverstream's water-sleek coat and strong swimming, no matter how strongly that cat was in his thoughts now. Bluestar too, after all, had once fallen in what she believed to be love with a RiverClan cat. She was no less loyal to the Clan she led for that past indiscretion. She had never forgotten Oakheart, and privately grieved his death, yet even with the unspoken bond of the kits she had borne him, Bluestar had turned her mind from him, in the seasons and seasons since. Graystripe should do likewise about his love. She would speak to him, when she decided how much to reveal.


End file.
